Jealous Much?
by xiheartyoux
Summary: A New Year's one-shot. Kind of late though. Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Ally Carter. ZXC


**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything except the plot.**

**Cammie POV**

"For the last time, Zach. Josh is JUST A FRIEND. Why can't you understand that?" I screamed.

"Well, the kid is obviously head-over-heels for you. I can't have him hitting on you," he replied his voice rising dangerously.

"We were just TALKING! Jealous much?"

"Alright, fine. Just, if I catch him hitting on you again I'm not going to be responsible for whatever happens to him. I don't want to fight with you, Cam. Especially with the holidays coming up." Aww. He was so sweet sometimes.

"Ok," I said and he pulled me in for a hug.

Zach walked me to my next class and made a big show of kissing me on the cheek in front of Josh. I sighed. Some things never change.

I walked out of math class and spotted Zach talking to a beautiful girl who I just couldn't compete with. She was wearing a tiny little mini-skirt that barely covered her butt. Everybody say it with me now. Slut.

I felt a pang of jealousy as he smiled at her with his I-know-something-you-don't smile that he usually reserved for me. She swooned and flirted with him without even bothering to hide her interest. He hugged her goodbye and began walking to lunch.

"Hi," I retorted, my voice icy and dangerous as I ran to catch up to him.

"Hey Cam," he smiled at me. What a happy kid. Moments ago he was yelling at me for hanging out with my friend.

"Too busy with that girl to walk me to lunch?"

"What girl?" he asked with that super cute confused look of his. Then it dawned on him. "Baby, Kelsey is just a friend. Don't worry." I crossed my arms. Oh really, now?

"So you can get jealous when I talk to Josh and I can't get jealous when you talk to what's her face?"

"She is JUST A FRIEND. How many times do I have to say that?" he said now getting angry.

"Just a slutty friend who likes you way too much. Whatever okay? You can go hang out with her during lunch. I'm going home," I said trying to hide any signs of the rage inside me.

"You're skipping class?" he asked, surprised. I nodded. "Come on Cam. Don't be that way. You know that you're my one and only." How could I stay mad when he said things like that? "I'll introduce her to you. Come on." I nodded reluctantly and let him pull me along.

"Cammie this is Kelsey. Kelsey this is my girlfriend, Cammie." Kelsey shot me a glare that could kill and put on her fake smile.

"Cammie, hey!" she squealed. "Oh my gosh, you and Zachy should totally come to my New Year's party on New Year's Eve next week. "

"We would love to. Isn't that right Cammie?" he wrapped an arm around me and glared down, daring me to refuse.

"Of course I'll go with you, _Zachy," _I said as I put on a fake smile of my own. He narrowed those beautiful eyes of his when I called him Zachy and I knew that I would be hearing from him later on.

Kelsey giggled and batted her eyelashes at Zach. "Totally, I'll see you there Zachy. Toodles!" she floated away shaking her fat hips a little _too _much. If that's not flirting, then I don't know what is. I turned to him and gave him a see-what-I-mean look.

"Zachy? Seriously, even I don't give you pet names and I'm your girlfriend."

"Well, she may be interested in me but I can assure you that I have no interest in her whatsoever," he pleaded while grabbing my hands. His palms were sweaty meaning he was lying. I just turned away towards the office. When I was a safe distance away from him, I turned expecting him to have followed me. What I saw totally set my nerves on fire. Zach was openly flirting with Kelsey. I got a sick feeling in my stomach as I watched Zach feed her some lunch. He didn't even do that with me. I snapped a picture for future reference.

"Hello Cammie. What can I do for you today?" asked the office receptionist. I faked a smile.

"I would like to go home because my stomach isn't really feeling too good. We wouldn't want me to throw up in class." She nodded and wrote me a pass. I walked home and hopped onto my bed. I whipped out my phone to consult Macey, the only one who understood the unknown species called a boy.

"Cam!" she hissed. "Where are you and why are you not in class?" I sent her the picture I had taken of Zach and Kelsey. "Slapped in the face by reality huh? So here's what's going down. Tomorrow is the last day of school before winter break. Step one of breaking some hearts is to break up with him. Do it over text if you don't trust yourself not to break down." I thanked her and we hung up. I allowed myself a little cry-fest before taking out my phone again. My voice was rough and scratchy from crying.

_Z_

_We're over. Have fun with your pet Kelsey. _

_-C_

I sent the text and called Macey who congratulated me on finally getting rid of him. I wasn't so happy about it at all. I turned off my phone so Zach couldn't contact me then I flipped the lights off and slipped into dream land.

PAGE BREAK

I woke up earlier than usual and walked to the bathroom to get ready for school. A splotchy face with puffy eyes and tear stains stared back at me in the mirror. Oh man. I put on a bunch of makeup and assured myself that there were no signs of my distress. As I turned on my phone, I found 10 unread messages and 30 missed calls.

Cam,

What did I do wrong? What's going on? CALL ME!

-Z

As I got to school, the first person I saw was Zach. His clothes were wrinkled and his eyes were red. His hair was messy and untamed. He looked like a mess. I brushed past him and made eye contact with him. I tried to make it look like I was having a great time with my friends. At lunch, he grabbed my arm and dragged me away from my friends who just kept on walking.

"Cam, what is going on?"

"You have no right to call me Cam. My name is Cammie or Cameron. Only people I know can call me Cam," I retorted. He grimaced.

"Of course you know me. Why did you break up with me?" he pleaded with detectable pain in his voice. I walked away again. Just like last time, he didn't come after me. Once I was a safe distance away, I sent him the picture I had taken of him and Kelsey.

PAGE BREAK

It was time for Kelsey's party and Macey was making me go.

"Make that boy see what he's missing. He'll wish he never even met that one chick," were her exact words. She invited me to her house and got me all dolled up. I had to admit, I looked pretty darn good.

We showed up at the party together and made a huge entrance. You couldn't even imagine the number of wolf-whistles we got. I bet most were for Macey though. As soon as we got there, Macey met up with Preston and they waltzed off together leaving me to fend off drunk guys by myself.

As I was walking up the stairs to use the restroom, I crashed into someone. I was in a very irritable mood because of Macey and snapped. "Dude, watch where you're going. Gosh, drunk people these days."

"I'm not drunk Cammie," came a very amused but sober voice. "We need to talk." Ah, the classic four words of any couple that has problems. "It's not what it looks like." Another classic.

"Then tell me, Zachary. What did it look like?"

"Okay, so I was going to chase after you but Kelsey came and shoved the spoon into my hand and made me feed her." Right, because that's totally believable.

"You expect me to believe that? Why should I?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Because it's true. I saw everything with my own eyes," a British accented voice said. "I'm Bex." I turned to Zach who nodded his head. A huge weight lifted off of my shoulders. I could finally breathe correctly.

"Oh gosh, that's such a relief. We need payback and I think I have a plan. Zach, I'll take you back but you have to help me on this," I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I told him my plan and he hastily agreed.

Zach walked up to Kelsey who more than happily accepted to going out with him. I couldn't care less.

"5 minutes until 2013!" the MC announced. The next four were spent dancing around.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

Zach walked away from Kelsey who pouted and followed after him.

3!

2!

1!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Zach brought his face to mine, ignoring Kelsey's protesting and fuming.

Our first kiss.

**AN: Happy Late New Year guys. Cammie's party outfit is on my profile. This took FOREVER to write, seriously. I started it on the day after Christmas but couldn't finish until today. Maybe I'm just slow. A review, fave, or follow would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
